


Like A Teacup From Home Town

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Hanya kesederhanaan yang tanpa sengaja terjadi. Dimana semua terasa sangat sempurna dan nyaman."Ini untukmu," senyuman Rikka dan secangkir teh  membuat Dai tersenyum setelah seharian tak berekspresi sama sekali.





	Like A Teacup From Home Town

**Author's Note:**

> TsukiPro the Animation belong to Tsukino Production.
> 
> And this plot belong to Alien Jeruk in the middle of Rainy Evening.
> 
> BIRTHDAY FIC FOR MOM SERA 
> 
> Happy reading ne ~

Derai hujan yang terdorong angin membuatnya seolah miring dengan kecondongan bersudut tajam segitiga lancip. Terekam jelas dalam iris biru pemuda itu yang tengah berdiri menunggu pada tepi jalan menuju arah dormnya.

Banyak percikan lembut dari air yang jatuh dan mulai membuat jaketnya yang sayangnya tidak tahan air mulai melembab. Bahkan rambut depannya sudah basah tanpa ia sadari. Murase Dai masih menikmati itu semua. Seolah memutar kaleidoskop tentang masa lalu ketika sekolah dulu, memori setelah ia berlatih di kolam renang dan juga hujan datang. Namun semua itu sekarang hanyalah kenangan manis yang terkadang masih mencubit perih sisi hatinya. Mengingat ia takkan kembali ke sisi kolam apalagi kejuaraannya.

Dalam ekspresi tenang Dai terbesit gerakan bibir yang terlihat pahit. Senja yang hujan.

Dua puluh empat menit berlalu, merubah jalanan muram menjadi penuh dengan cahaya lampu berwarna-warni. Hujan telah berhenti dan meninggalkan tetesan air sejuk pada dedaunan. Tak lupa angin yang dingin mengecup pelan wajah rupawannya.

Dengan langkah agak terburu, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menyusuri trotoar yang tak berdebu menuju ke arah pulangnya. Sempat terlambat hanya untuk melihat keseberang jalan dan berharap akan ada sahabat kuningnya namun nihil. Kuliah Tsubasa mungkin belum selesai.

Setibanya didepan pintu dormnya, Dai sebenarnya masih belum terbiasa. Jika ia bersama Tsubasa, sudah pasti Tsubasa yang mengucapkan "Aku pulang" dengan lantangnya walau hanya seorang bersurai pirang merah muda yang akan menjawab dengan lembutnya, "Selamat datang" walau seorang lainnya juga ada disana. Sebut saja si pendiam itu Shiki, Darling milik Tsubasa.

Hanya saja saat ini ia sendirian. Jemarinya menyentuh genderal pintu dengan pelan, seolah ingin menyembunyikan intensitas dirinya tanpa suara sekecil apapun. Walau mustahil.

"Selamat datang... Dai." Setelah sebelah kakinya resmi masuk kedalam ruang depan, sebuah suara sapaan langsung menyergap pendengarannya dan ketika Dai melihat ke arah asalnya sebuah senyum manis nan menenangkan menyambutnya dari sosok cantik itu. Rikka yang hari ini memakai long sleeve berwarna hitam berpadu dengan cardigan auburn dan tak lupa dengan celemek yang menempel agak longgar terasa bagai seorang ibu yang menyambut dirinya dengan hangat.

"A-aku...pulang," jawaban Dai terasa ragu bagi dirinya sendiri bahkan. Namun reaksi yang diterimanya berbeda.

"Setelah membersihkan diri, langsung ke ruang tengah ne Dai-kun," Rikka berkata setelah menepuk lengan jaketnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman bagi Dai sendiri kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sungguh, hanya saja bagi Dai saat ini kadar perasaan dalam dadanya yang sempat kosong seharian tadi mulai terasa memenuh. Anggukan yang ia terlambat lakukan ringan sekali tanpa beban. Walaupun tentu saja sosok yang mencharge ulang energinya tak melihat. Dan Dai melakukan kegiatan yang diintruksikan padanya dengan mudah.

Tak butuh sampai seperempat jam bagi Dai untuk segera berlalu ke ruang tengah. Tampak dengan jelas bagaimana Rikka tengah memandang fokus pada buku tebal dihadapannya sembari menyeruput secangkir minuman yang samar-samar masih mengepulkan asap tanda jika itu bersuhu agak tinggi.

Decitan kursi yang tergeser. Mengalihkan atensi si surai merah muda dan membuat Dai kembali membuatnya menerima seutas senyum menenangkan kembali. Dai merasa energinya semakin memenuh. Mulai terasa hangat dalam dada walau masih samar.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, setelah Rikka menyodorkan secangkir teh olong hangat beraroma wangi. Terasa nikmat bagi indera penciuman Dai. Menenangkan pikirannya.

"Jadi bagaimana sore tadi? Hujan menahanmu lebih lama atau tidak Dai?" pertanyaan pembuka Rikka berikan. Dai menggeleng pelan.

"Lebih cepat sepuluh menit," jawab Dai sembari menyesap manisnya minuman hangat dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Senyum lebih lebar hingga mata Rikka menyipit. Iris merah mudanya tak terlihat. Dan Dai merekam setiap detik yang berlalu saat itu.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdebar, tinggalkanlah jejak langkah diri sendiri. Mengalihkan pandangan dari paras ayu dihadapannya seolah warna cat didinding lebih menarik. 

"Shiki-san dimana?," Dai mengalihkan pembicaraan pada akhirnya.

"Belum pulang juga sama dengan Tsubasa," Rikka membalik sebuah halaman dari bacaanya tanpa melihat lembarannya.

"Jangan gentar... Jadi tupai yang pertama selalu Dai," Rikka seolah bercerita saat ini. Dan mengembalikkan delusi Dai. 

"Aku tidak takut, pada luka... Pada sakit, pasti jadi tupai yang pertama hehe," dan Dai tertawa kecil diujung pengukuhan semangatnya. Masih geli jika membayangkan dirinya berubah menjadi sosok tupai mungil berwarna biru. Oke, Dai terkekeh geli kemudian disusul tawa Rikka.

Waktu yang berlalu tanpa terasa, volume cairan dalam cangkir sudah berkurang drastis dan berpindah menjadi penghangat tubuh. Musim gugur memang selalu berbeda dari musim lainnya.

"Dai...," "Iya?" tanggapan kilat dari Dai membuat Rikka bergegas bangkit dari posisinya dan kemudian menarik tangan pemuda jangkung itu ke arah sofa yang ada dan membuat yang ditariknya sampai terkejut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Delapan malam, dan masih saja mereka berdua yang mendiami dorm berasa seperti rumah itu. Tak melupakan masih ada Dua orang sisanya belum pulang. Agak kebetulan.

Dai terduduk tepat disebelah Rikka dengan jarak tak sampai sejengkal. Bahkan hawa hangat diantara mereka bersahutan saling berbagi.

"Suatu hari didalam hutan ditemukan sebuah lubang yang berlanjut terus entah kemana, pohon tempatnya berada sebesar pelukan 3 orang dewasa..," Rikka tiba-tiba bercerita.

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?," dan tanpa diduga Dai akan bertanya kelanjutannya yang bhakna masih belum bisa disebut sebagai prolog cerita. Sontak juga membuat Rikka menghadiahi pundak Dai dengan elusan cepat beberapa kali.

"Ditengah kegelapan, beberapa ekor kelinci melihat dengan tatapan penasaran. Apakah itu? Kemanakah ujung lubang itu?, begitu pikiran mereka tatkala melihat Empat ekor tupai tak kembali begitu memasukinya," lanjut Rikka yang ritme bicaranya mulai bervariasi mengikuti setiap frasa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Dai bahkan sudah menengokkan wajahnya menghadap Rikka sejak beberapa saat tanpa ia ketahui lamanya.

"Dan ketika kelinci-kelinci itu penasaran kemudian mereka pun memasuki lubang pohon itu, tebak apa yang terjadi?," Rikka pun menatap balik ke arah Dai hingga jarak wajah mereka tak jauh. Berefek pada rasa panas yang mulai menjalar pada pipi Dai. Namun masih samar.

"Mereka pergi kedunia lain?," dan sat itu juga Rikka tak kuasa menahan tawanya hingga semenit kemudian ia masih terkikik geli hingga membuat bahunya bergetar. Membuat Dai agak sebal ditertawakan.

Rikka selalu ingat jika pemuda dihadapannya ini memang masih innocent, terlalu murni malah. Dimana ia memilih memesan Jus dibanding minuman beralkohol padahal mereka ada di bar bersama. Dan Rikka tak mau menodai hal tersebut. Biarkan waktu yang datang mengajari. Namun sungguh, jawaban yang barusan terlalu polos untuk sosok berumur 21 tahun itu.

"Bukan dunia Dai, hanya sisi lain dari bukit dibelakang pohon itu," jawaban Rikka melegakan Dai dan membuatnya mengangguk.

"Dan disana hanya ada kolam lumpur yang sangat luas. Membuat kelinci-kelinci itu mengerenyit kebingungan..." jeda sesaat.

Dai menyeletukkan pikirannya kembali, "Lalu tupai-tupai itu bagaimana?."

"Mereka ada diseberang kolam lumpur, sedang menikmati semua kacang dan berry yang tumbuh dipohon dengan ranumnya," "Wow." Tersela kembali oleh si pemuda biru itu.

"Membuat para kelinci itu iri, namun mereka lebih memilih memutar arah dan kembali ke pohon berlubang itu," helaan nafas kecewa Rikka berpengaruh kepada Dai. Bahunya ikut menurun seolah kehilangan semangat tuk sesaat.

"Kenapa?, padahal mereka kan belum tau dan belum mencoba melewati lumpur itu juga?."

"Karna mereka tidak tau, bahwa sebenarnya kolam lumpur itu hanya lapangan luas yang tak berumput dan habis terguyur hujan. Tak dalam dan tak berbahaya sama sekali namun memang membuat kotor dan noda jika melewatinya," Rikka menjelaskan panjang lebar kemudian.

"Apa tupai-tupai itu berhasil melewati tantangan itu? Menghadapi beratnya berjalan diatas lumpur, hanya untuk menikmati harta karun pada ujung kolam lumpur?." Rikka mengangguk membenarkan hasil pemikiran juga pertanyaan Dai.

"Tentu saja, jika didekati maka akan terlihat bahwa ekor juga bulu-bulu mereka sudah berlumuran penuh lumpur, bahkan ada yang sempat terjatuh hingga terpeleset di kolam lumpur itu." Saat itu hanya talapak tangan Rikka yang hangat menangkup kedua sisi wajah Dai.

"Namun mereka tidak menyerah, walau terhalangi oleh rintangan berat. Terus membantu yang terluka dan percaya pada hasil tekad," Lanjut Rikka sembari berkedip sesekali dengan raut yang melembut. Dai hanya terdiam dan menunduk kemudian. Sampai ia menguap karna merasa pasrah. Mengantuk juga lelah.

"Baiklah Dai, cepat istirahat saja ne sekarang." Tangkupan hangat tadi terlepas. Namun sebelum tangan itu semakin jauh Dai berhasil memegangnya erat.

"Siapapun pasti dapat merasakan dirinya hidup, saat darah mengalir. Apa yang terjadi aku takkan gentar Rikka. Pergi untuk menggapai impian milikku." Dai bertekad tulus saat ini.

Rikka tersenyum dan meyakinkan dengan pandangannya. Membagikan sedikit kepercayaan lebih kuat lewat kilatan cahaya kepada iris biru didepannya.

"Ayo jadi tupai yang pertama."

Dan berakhir dengan tutupan pintu kamar Dai, tak merasakan ada hati yang bergetar hingga mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dari dalam ruangan itu.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Tsubasa juga san leader unit mereka yang disambut dengan suara halus Rikka dari luar.

Dai harus merekatkan perjuangannya kembali, memberbaiki tekadnya yang sempat retak karna masa lalu yang tidak mungkin di hindari atau disalahkan.

"Terima kasih, Sera Rikka." Dan ucapan terakhir sebelum ia jatuh ke alam mimpi miliknya sendiri.  
Mungkin berharap jika ia termasuk salah seekor dari tupai-tupai yang berhasil menikmati manisnya berry dan kacang-kacangan hasil perjuangan terluka dan terjatuh karna lumpur.

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Fict kedua, dengan feel yang hommy with Mom Sera also Dai-chan.
> 
> Thanks for reading ne ^^
> 
> Once again, Luvvv You Mom Sera, this my birthday fic for you
> 
> 16-11-2017


End file.
